Tinsel, Guests and Mistletoe
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: It's time to decorate the Christmas tree when Sonny gets a few guests! CHANNY! My Christmas present for the AMAZING MusicChannySkyscraper :


**Tinsel, Guests and Mistletoe**

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS AMY! As you can see, I was your Secret Santa. But if you didn't get that, then I'M YOUR SECRET SANTA! Hehe :D Hope you like it, I was stuck for ideas!**

**To anyone else reading, a couple of friends and I decided to do a Secret Santa with FanFiction (it was my idea actually! One of my good ideas...) So this one is dedicated to MusicChannySkyscraper :) **

**I unfortunately don't own Sonny with a Chance and the quote by Kendall Schmidt (he's part of Big Time Rush) and anything else you recognise!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's PoV<strong>

It's December 8th and it's the day we decorate the Christmas tree! It's always been a tradition in our house to decorate the tree as a family on this day. But this is the first year without my dad, he left his wife, 15 year old daughter (that's me, if you didn't realise… although you probably did) and 7 year old son for a younger woman a year ago. I don't really care about him anymore, however there's a big gap in the atmosphere. Stupid _him_ taking away our happiness. Anyway, let's not dwell on that.

I search the dusty little attic for the box marked _Xmas Dec._ Sounds easy enough, right? Well, not when there are cobwebs everywhere you look, coated in thick blankets of dust. Then there's the fact that it'd probably one of the messiest, unorganised places ever. Sure, "life's too short to be organised" as Kendall Schmidt says **(AN Sorry, I had to have a BTR reference Amy!)**, but I think even he'd rethink his words (I tend to digress a lot, I apologize). I trawl over and through boxes, and eventually find it. Squirming my way back out, I climb down the ladder, shut the attic door, and make my way onto the upstairs landing.

After hauling the decorations down, I hear a knock on the door. Dropping them, I run to the door, I brush down my clothes and open it. Behind the door is a tall woman with blonde hair and green eyes in expensive clothing and in front of her stands a young boy about my age that looks exactly like the woman, except for his eyes. They are an ocean blue, calm and cooling but hypnotising. I pull myself out and bring myself back to reality.

"Hello, may I help you," I greet politely.

"Is Connie Munroe here?"

"Yes she is, one minute," I turn around and shout, "Mom, someone's at door for you!" Out of the kitchen, my mom walks out drying her hands. She looks up, and a grin grows on her face.

"Mellissa, is that you?" my mom asks.

"Yup, its me Conz!" The two adults squeal and hug each other as me and the blonde (really cute) boy stand awkwardly.

"Umm, Mom, we're a little confused," he says (even his voice is amazing) gesturing to us both. "care to explain?"

"Oh, sorry children. Connie and I were best friends since we were 13," Mellissa explains. She then turns to my mom.

"Connie, this is my son Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad Dylan Cooper… that name seems familiar.

"This is my daughter, Allison, and my son Noah is in the lounge. Come in Mel!"

Mom and Mellissa go in to the lounge, leaving Chad and I. Well, I guess that I have to hang with him, not that I'm complaining.

"Hi, I'm Sonny" I introduce myself, putting my hand out for him to shake. He just ignores it, and walks into our game room. Wow, rude or what? I follow him, and ask him, "What was that for? I introduce myself and you just ignore me."

"I don't need to introduce myself; after all I'm the star of Mackenzie Falls and the greatest actor of our generation." That's where I recognised him from. My best friend Lucy was _**OBSESSED**_ (trust me, when I say obsessed- I mean it. Let's not get started there….) so whenever I'd go into her room, all I'd see was him. Better not tell him that, he seems to already have a big head.

"well, I don't watch that cheesy melodramatic nonsense, I watch So Random instead." He shudders whilst stepping back.

"You watch that? Wow, you could watch so much better. And hey, my show is not cheesy or melodramatic. It's filled with passion, betrayal and good acting. Unlike that stupid show…" Obnoxious much? He is starting to irk me. I leave him, and head over to Mom.

"Stay for dinner Mel," I overhear Mom say. Stay for dinner? Then when will we decorate the tree? I may seem like a child for getting upset about this, but like I said before, its our tradition. I've grown up with it, so just skipping it isn't a small matter.

"But what about the tree? Sonny loves decorating the tree!" my brother says. Its weird how well he knows me, but I love him! I could hear Mom thinking (if that makes sense) .

"well," she replies, "Chad and Sonny could decorate it. Let me ask them." I run back into the game room so it was like I was never eavesdropping on the conversation. Chad is sitting watching his own show and I jump onto the couch and play on my phone, well pretend to play on my phone.

"Guys, would you like to decorate the Christmas tree? Its our tradition to decorate it today." Chad looks startled at first, then agrees, and we head off towards the tree. I'm happy to be decorating the tree but I wish it was the family, not with a jerk face.

**Chad's PoV**

Sonny's just left me in the game room. There's nothing to do therefore I turn on the TV. Mackenzie Falls happens to be on so I watch it. But I'm not focused on it- I'm thinking about her. Sonny. Even her name is as beautiful as her. I smile when I think of the first time I saw. Her hair fell down perfectly and her mega watt smile, and her chocolate brown eyes. _Dude, you've got it bad._ Oh shut up mental conscience. Anyway, she wouldn't like me, especially the way I treated her before. I was rude, egoistical and arrogant. I'm not actually like that, its just an image I had to build to do well in the industry. The real Chad is more down to earth with an ego _way_ smaller than Texas. But he's tangled up within the 'CDC'. I hear rushed footsteps into the room. Paying no attention them, I just remain in my thoughts.

"Guys, would you like to decorate the Christmas tree? Its our tradition to decorate it today," a voice calls, pulling me out of my thinking trance thing and startles me. I agree and follow Sonny. We head into the lounge, where a bare, big green Christmas tree stands tall. Sonny then goes into the hallway and brings a dusty box of decorations. She opens the box and its filled to them brim with tinsel, lights and ornaments. Sonny takes some tinsel and after she starts placing it on the tree, she sees me standing there awkwardly.

"Well, go ahead," she says, a hint of annoyance evident in her voice. Was it because of me? It probably was. To avoid the risk of further annoyance, I do what she says.

_**xXxXx Sonny With A Chance xXxXx Tinsel, Guests and Mistletoe xXxXx**_

The tree looks magnificent. The light reflects of the shiny decorations, and the star at the top glimmers. Mom, Connie and Noah come in and clap at our effort. I had to admit, I was pretty proud. Suddenly, Sonny runs off, and in shock, I follow her. I find her sitting on the steps in the garden. Quietly, I sit next to her. Eventually I ask her, "What's up?"

"What's it to you?Anyway, not everyone has a damn perfect life as you, Chad" she responds viciously.

"Just 'cause I'm a star doesn't mean I have a freaking damn good life," I snap instantly. Sonny's glare softens a little.

"I have to live in the life of someone else, not me. My parents are always somewhere, business conference in Hong Kong or a fashion show in Paris. We never do things as a family, heck even this trip isn't family enough. She only came to visit your mom, not to spend some time with me. And decorating the tree, I haven't done that in 10 years. 10 years, Sonny. I haven't got a perfect life. I'd trade mine for yours any day." A tear rolls down my cheek, I brush it away quickly before Sonny sees it.

**Sonny's PoV**

Wow, I feel like such a jerk. A tear rolls down Chad's face and I feel worse. He brushes it away, and I pretend not to notice.

"What's your story then?"

I take a deep breath and reply.

"Well, my story seems really petty after yours. Well, its our tradition to decorate the tree as a family on this day. This year, it was the first year without Dad, who left us for a girl younger than him, and this year, I had no one but you. No offence. It just didn't feel right, and the fact that Mom didn't even think of that hurt. It was a stupid reason." I look down at my feet, ashamed. I feel a finger push my head up and my eyes locked with a pair of calming blue eyes. _Chad's._

"No it isn't," he whispers softly. Then something that I didn't expect happens. He starts to lean and kisses me. I'm in too much shock to respond. He pulls back and rubs the back of his neck. I'm still a bit stunned.

"Um..th-there was.. erm… mistletoe," he stutters sheepishly. I look up, and he was speaking the truth. But I know that wasn't the reason for it.

"Uh huh, sure," I smirk. Then I lean in and kiss him softly. As cliché as it sounds, I actually feel like there's fireworks. I pull back and smile at him, who responds in the same way.

So, my day went better than I thought, with some tinsel, guests and mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for such a bad ending! I had no idea what to do! But I hope you liked the Channy-ness of it! Hehe.<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN! Hope you loved this!**

**Love**

**Nushie :)xxx**


End file.
